Louise Lombard
'Louise Lombard '''is een Engelse actrice die detective Sofia Curtis speelde in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biografie Haar ouders verlieten Ierland in het midden van de jaren '50. Louise is geboren in Londen, als vijfde van zeven kinderen. Toen ze acht jaar oud was, ging ze dramalessen volgen. Ze ging naar Trinity Catholic High School, een rooms-katholieke school. Ze studeerde Engelse Literatuur aan de universiteit van Cambridge en Fotografie aan de Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design in Londen. Carrière Louise is het meest bekend om haar rol als Evangeline Eliott, de jongste van de twee Eloitt-zussen, in de televisiedrama uit de jaren '90 ''House of Eloitt, ''nadat ze haar grootte doorbraak had in de serie ''Chancer, waarin ze speelde naast Clive Owen. Louise werd in 1994 uitgeroepen tot een van de 50 mooiste mensen in de wereld volgens People's Magazine. Van 1998 tot 2000 nam ze een loopbaanonderbreking om Engelse literatuur te studeren aan de St. Edmund's College, Cambridge. In 2009 verscheen Louise in de pilot-aflevering van NCIS: Los Angeles, die werd uitgezonden tijdens het zesde seizoen van de belangrijkste NCIS. Ze speelde Special Agent Lara Macy die de leiding had over de NCIS Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. Helaas had het publiek een negatieve reactie op Macy en werd Louise uit het verhaal geschreven met de dood van Macy. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation In 2004 verscheen Louise in de film Hidalgo. In november van hetzelfde jaar begon ze een terugkerende rol te spelen in de hit CBS-serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation tijdens seizoenen 5 en 6. Ze maakte haar eerste verschijning in de aflevering Formalities, ze speelde Sofia Curtis, een CSI die rechercheur werd. In september 2006, in de première van seizoen 7 genaamd Built to Kill Part 1 kreeg Louise een vaste rol tot aan de seizoensfinale van seizoen 7. In september 2007 verscheen ze in de première aflevering van seizoen 8 Dead Doll en werd gecrediteerd als gastrol. Daarna verliet haar personage de show zonder verdere uitleg. In maart 2011 kondigde TVLine aan dat Louise haar rol als Sofia Curtis terug zal krijgen in seizoen 11 waar haar personage werd gepromoveerd tot een plaatsvervangend hoofd. Filmografie Film * Twice Upon a Time (1988) * Gold in the Streets (1998) * Tale of the Mummy (1998) * After the Rain (1999) * Diggity's Treasure (2001) * My Kingdom (2001) * Claim (2002) * Hidalgo (2004) * Countdown (2004) * The Call (2005) * Un African en Hiver (2011) Televisie * The Forgotten (1989) * Capital City (1989) * The Bill (1990) * Perfect Scoundreis (1990) * Casualty (1990) * The Black Velvet Gown (1991) * Bergerac (1991) * Chancer (1991) * The House of Eliott (1991-1994) * Angels (1992) * Shakers (1993) * Bodyguards (1996-1997) * Esther (1999) * Metreopolis (2000) * War Stories (2003) * Second Nature (2003) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2007, 2011) * Judy's Got a Gun (2007) * Kiss of a Death (2008) * NCIS (2009) * Miami Medical (2010) * Stargate Universe (2010) * Rogue (2012) * The Mentalist (2012) * Dripping in Chocolate (2012) * The Selection (2013) Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Louise_Lombard Categorie:Actrice